1. Field
The present invention relates generally to apparatus and methods for preventing theft or unauthorized use of an article. In one particularly preferred embodiment, the invention pertains to apparatus and methods for preventing theft or unauthorized use of motor vehicles by disabling the electrical ignition and starting systems of such motor vehicles.
2. State of the Art
Numerous systems and methods have been proposed to disable an engine of a motor vehicle and/or to produce an audible alarm to prevent unauthorized use of the motor vehicle. Many such systems include electrical, mechanical or a combination of electrical and mechanical devices in which a preset coded input to the system is required by person attempting to use the vehicle. Many variations have been proposed for the preset coded systems as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,650,989; 3,618,009; 3,619,633; 3,818,436; 3,973,641; 4,151,509; and 4,180,043. Other systems which have been proposed utilize hidden switches which disable the ignition of the automobile. The latter systems are exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,063,610; 4,297,674; and 4,302,747.
Although many systems have been proposed as indicated above, few if any have been utilized commercially because of various reasons. Many of the proposed systems were generally ineffective for a variety of reasons. Primarily, the systems could be easily circumvented or disabled by the thief or other unauthorized user of the automobile. Further, the systems proposed heretobefore generally incorporated somewhat expensive, complex and numerous components. The systems in many cases were large, cumbersome, or otherwise difficult to install and repair. As a result of the many inherent problems, the systems of the prior art were not used at least on any wide commercial basis.
3. Objectives
The development of a generally inexpensive, reliable, security or antitheft mechanism, device or system would be advantageous, and the principal objective of the present invention is to provide such an improved security or antitheft mechanism, device and system which is relatively simple and avoids the pitfalls encountered by the prior art devices and methods. A particular objective is to provide a security or antitheft device and system which utilizes exposed touch poles rather than switches, dials and push buttons with the touch poles being selected from ordinary fixtures or items normally found on the apparatus or automobile to which the security system is associated, such that there is no indication of the presence of the security system. A further objective of the invention is to provide a security system which automatically reactivates and resets itself when authorized use of the apparatus has been terminated. An even further objective of the invention is to provide such an automatic security system which further activates lights or a horn of the apparatus with which the security system is associated whenever an attempt is made to use the apparatus without first properly activating the security system. An additional objective of the present invention is to provide an automatic security system which prevents unauthorized use of the apparatus with which the security system is associated while also protecting the apparatus from being tampered with or otherwise vandalized.